


You're beautiful

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x03 scene, 5+2 fic, Canon Compliant, Flirty Raphael, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Raphael, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little Shit Raphael, M/M, Sort Of, and not at all, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: 5 times Raphael tells Simon that he is beautiful without giving him time to answer, +2 times he does.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

1.

Simon had just been kidnapped by two vampires whose faces he couldn't see. He had just heard a pretty, deep male voice, which despite the situation he had been in, upside down, in the void, a female hand wrapped around one of his ankles, had caressed his ears in a pleasant way.

Now he was in a small room with a coffin, the gold door had a hole in the shape of a cross. He tried to look through it, to see if there was anyone there, but the angle didn't allow him to get a big glimpse of the next room. He changed tactics.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Simon screams. "I'm just an accounting student, I'm worthless to anyone. And I've barely seen your faces..." The first and third parts were true, the second he hoped his best friend loved him enough to come and get him. "So if you let me go, I won't even be able to identify you. Not that I would, because you're vampires!" Simon started to panic. "Who would believe me? I didn't even know you existed until yesterday!" Simon stopped; he heard a noise, so he ran to the door. "Is there anyone here?"

Someone appeared so quickly at the door that Simon was startled and took a big step backwards. The person was a boy, he was handsome with his hair back, his eyes were very dark, his mouth was pulpy, his bronze skin, which was weird for a vampire, but here he was especially creepy.

"If your goal was to scare the crap out of me, mission accomplished!" The more Simon talked, the further back he went, but the more the boy moved towards him, until he was trapped between the coffin and the vampire, who had closed the door with a big bang. "And as far as I'm concerned, you can settle this with the Shadowhunters, especially the blond one. You don't need me."

"On the contrary, I do."

Oh that voice, he knew he must be terrified but, it was the nice deep voice from earlier and...Oh my god, he just pulled out his fangs, it was cute and sexy, no, no, scary, terrifying. His brain stopped working when the smaller one, yes, being so close to him, Simon had noticed that the other one was a few centimeters shorter than him, threw himself, all fangs out on him.

He was going to die and he hadn't been able to say goodbye to his mother, his sister, Luke and Clary. In anticipation, he closed his eyes and waited for sentence, but nothing. He reopened his eyes and saw the vampire in front of him, a sly smile on his face that reached as far as the scar on his left cheek.

"Relax; I just wanted to scare you." Says the vampire.

"You did it."

The vampire laughed. "I could see that. So listen, this is the clan leader who's behind this, a real psycho who loves to mess with the mundanes. But I'm gonna get you out of here, only I can't do it right now."

Simon was almost relieved, almost. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? I'm going to have time to get killed."

"Don't tempt me." Simon swallowed. "I'll be back in an hour, and until then behave myself, and if a long-haired, brown, over-painted woman in a tight, slutty dress comes through that door, yell my name."

Simon nodded, "And what's that?"

"Raphael."

He had the name of an angel. If he wasn't in tachycardia, Simon would laugh about it. "Raphael...You're creepy."

To Simon's surprise, Raphael laughed. "Thanks, see you later, little human." Simon wanted to take him back on the word "little", but he held back, he had a chance to survive, he wasn't going to waste it. "By the way...you're beautiful when you're scared." Raphael left, closing the door behind him.

Simon blinked. "Fuck! I've stumbled upon a sadist."

A beautiful, dark sadist.

~~~~~

2.

Simon had become a vampire a few weeks ago. Raphael had saved him, twice, but each time he was too late. Simon didn't blame him, without him he would have died and it was all Camille's fault and hers alone.

Tonight he was in his bed, he felt sad, and he had trouble adjusting to his new view as a child of the night. He missed his family and his friends from the group, but it was okay because he knew that with practice and time they could see them again.

What made him moody was the lack of natural light, the sun. Getting up in the morning, opening the curtains and letting the light illuminate the room, going out and feeling the warmth caressing his skin, basking and getting a tan.

Simon sighed, he had only one desire, to stay sulking all night, hiding under his blankets, but his clan leader, Raphael, who had overthrown Camille, had taken his place and sent her to rot in a cage for eternity deep in Idris, had apparently not felt the distress of his fledgling. He had just entered his room, a glass of blood in his hand, he sat down on the bed next to him and handed him the glass, but Simon shook his head, he wasn't hungry, but his clan chief insisted.

"Drink baby or you'll die." Coming from someone else, that nickname would have pissed him off, but Raphael always said it in a sweet way.

Beneath this intimidating shell, Raphael was a very generous clan leader, can be a bit harsh at times, but often fair, caring, intelligent, protective and funny, in his own way, and he was always there for him. That's why Simon took the glass from Raphael's hand, who gave him a victorious smile, and drank it. The blood was lukewarm, that's how he liked it best. When it was empty, he put the glass on his bedside table and confided to his clan leader.

"I miss the sun." Blew Simon. Raphael looked at him with a sorry look, but no pity, never.

"Follow me." Those who didn't know Raphael might consider it an order, but it wasn't, it was a request, which he could refuse, but he didn't want to.

He got up from his bed and followed Raphael through the corridors of the hotel until he arrived in front of a staircase that led to a door. Raphael opened the door and the softness of the night overtook him. Raphael had taken him to the roof of the hotel. Simon closed the door and followed Raphael to the edge of the roof, where they sat down, and their legs dangling in the air. If he had been human he would have been terrified, but being a vampire he didn't care, he couldn't die anyway, and Raphael would never let him down, literally.

"This is where I come when I'm feeling slack or want to be alone." Said Raphael, his eyes looking up at the starry sky.

"That's nice."

Raphael shrugged his shoulders. "I know it'll never replace sunlight, but look..." Simon imitated Raphael and watched the night in his turn. "Look how beautiful it is." And yes, it was, it was soothing. "The moon shining brightly, reflecting off buildings, the stars surrounding it in their soft glow, sometimes forming delicate patterns..." Simon's gaze wandered for a few moments on Raphael, he looked relaxed, younger, and even more beautiful. "And then, unlike the sun, you can look at them as much as you want, and each night is like no other." Raphael turned to Simon. "That's comforting."

Simon looked up at the sky again, a smile stretching his lips, he felt better, not only because of the beauty of the sky but especially because of Raphael.

"You're beautiful when you smile." Raphael told him, got up and left without another word, leaving Simon alone but happier than ever.

~~~~~

3.

Simon had always thought, given the very vintage interior of the hotel, that the clan was on the cutting edge of technology, but he was wrong, not only did they have internet, but they had the fiber, and better yet, they had a room entirely dedicated to music, a sort of mini studio that was soundproofed, a library, a movie theater and finally, the cherry on the cake, a space dedicated to video games, and not just the old games, no, there were absolutely all the existing consoles and the number of games was mind-boggling.

Every time he walked into that room he felt like he was eight years old again on his birthday, having opened his last present, a Super Nintendo with the game Mario.

The best part was that he found opponents who were his size, people who were hard to win at Mario Kart. He'd faced everyone in the clan, whom he'd beaten, except one, Raphael. Until today, because if there was one person he wanted to beat up his ass at video games, it was his clan leader, a little personal revenge for all the times his ass had touched the ground during their training sessions.

Simon didn't need to search the entire hotel to find him; he was as usual in his office doing paperwork. Simon entered the room without even knocking, being used to it, Raphael didn't even turn to him.

"Hey, it's time to take a break." Simon understood that with Raphael, you have to be direct.

"Am I dreaming or is that an order?" Raphael still hadn't moved.

"It's not an order, it's an obligation." This time, Raphael stopped what he was doing, turned around and looked at Simon.

"Is there a difference?"

"Hm..." Simon pretended to think. "No, it wasn't."

Raphael held back a laugh. "I don't have time, Simon."

Simon sighed. "You're immortal and then you spend your life making papers, seriously, I've never seen anyone use a pen so much. You deserve a break."

Raphael smiled the coin of his mouth up. "What you propose?"

"Video game."

Raphael looked up to the skies, he should have known. "All right, but just a couple of games."

Simon threw his fist in the air as a sign of victory. "I promise. Come on, let's go!"

Raphael laughs and follows Simon to the game room. They settled on the floor, against the sofa in the middle of the room, Super Nintendo controllers in hand. Simon turned on the system and the Killer Instinct game started.

A merciless fight began, each one managing to dodge the other's blows with ease until Simon got the upper hand, he was about to deliver the fatal blow, when Raphael used his secret boot, the famous mega chaining, which knocked out a character in one go. Simon had only managed to press the buttons simultaneously in the right order, once and only once, it was extremely complicated, especially when the other player wasn't an AI, but then Raphael had just done it, as if nothing had happened. Simon's character lands on the ground, the word K.O. written roughly on the screen, telling him he's defeated.

Raphael looked at him with a victorious smile. "Game Over!" Raphael took a deep voice, mimicking the real game voice.

Simon looked at him, his eyes blinking again and again, leaving him dazed, his mouth forming an "O".

Raphael burst out laughing. "Yes baby, I was born long before the birth of the very first video game. You've found your master... By the way, you're beautiful when you're speechless." He got up and left, probably returning to his office, leaving Simon in the same state.

~~~~~

4.

Simon had always loved music; he had been immersed in it since he was a little boy. It was his father who initiated him, he played the guitar to put him to sleep and it was also him who taught him to play it.

When his father died, Simon promised himself that he would continue to play it, in memory of his father but also because he loved it.

Being gifted with a beautiful voice, Simon had started a band with his high school friends Eric, Marc and Maureen, they rehearsed in Simon's garage and sometimes played at small events to make some money, but since his transformation he had no one left to play with.

When he felt inspired or bored, Simon would go into the music room and spend hours strumming chords on his guitar, his father's guitar, it was the only thing he had left of him, either to write his own melodies or to sing his favorites songs.

That was the case today. His favorite clan leader, even if he was the only one, was in a meeting with other vampires, so Simon was bored, he didn't have anyone to bother. He got along very well with all the other members of the clan, but it was different, he spent 95% of his time with Raphael, it made him feel at home.

Simon played and sang his favorite song, "Forever Young from Alphaville", which was quite comical considering his condition. He tended to sing with his eyes closed, it allowed him to concentrate better, and he didn't hear or see Raphael enter the room. He walked towards Simon, cautiously so as not to be spotted, and sat down on the stool in front of him.

As the song came to an end, the last notes and lyrics resounded against the walls. Simon reopened his eyes and met Raphael's eyes, black, deep, intense, which startled him. Raphael sneered.

"Hey!" Says Simon.

"Hey!" Raphael smiled at him.

"How was your meeting?"

"Boring. And you, your evening?"

"Same." Raphael laughed, and before Simon could hold back, his mouth let out his thoughts. "I've missed you." Simon put one hand over his mouth and looked down, embarrassed.

But Raphael didn't make fun of him, on the contrary. "I missed you too, _bebé_." Simon looked up in surprise, but smiled at Raphael's nickname and especially his affection, which he didn't often show. "Come on, it's time to eat."

Simon stood up, put his guitar in its case and put it at the back of the room, and before he could even turn around, he heard Raphael's last words before he left the room, without even waiting for him.

"You're beautiful when you sing."

~~~~~

5.

Simon and Raphael were walking the streets of New York. Ever since he and Raphael had climbed on the roof, they had established a ritual, when the morale of one or the other was not in good shape. They would go out for a walk, enjoying each other's company, the moon becoming a spectator of their complicity.

They walked next to each other, in a comfortable silence, their shoulders brushing against each other with every movement. They were walking without any particular destination, when they heard a growl. They stopped dead in their tracks, they looked to the right and left and realized they had wandered away from the city centre and were in a deserted street. Another growl sounded, and Raphael began to move towards the source of the noise.

"Stay here." Raphael ordered to Simon, but Simon shook his head. He was scared but he didn't want to leave his clan leader alone.

Raphael nodded his head and put his finger over his mouth, Simon understood and nodded back. They walked slowly down a dark alleyway, fortunately their eyes immediately adjusted to the lack of light. They quickly saw a man, curled up against the wall, blood flowing from his open mouth, revealing long sharp canines. At his feet was a body, motionless, lifeless, with two small holes adorning his neck.

It was undoubtedly a vampire, but it must have been a newborn, clan less, lost, frightened, but very powerful and dangerous.

The vampire spotted them, he started to growl and whistle louder, but before one of them could react, the newborn threw himself at Raphael who had no time to dodge him, he found himself thrown to the ground. Even though he had more than 80 years of training behind him, Raphael seemed almost weak compared to the immeasurable strength of a baby vampire. He tried to fight back, but it was difficult, the vampire managed to scratch him, on his arms and torso, and worse, he stuck his fangs into his neck, causing Raphael to scream in pain.

At the sound of his clan leader screaming, Simon came out of his torpor. He pulled out his fangs and claws; he lunged at the newborn baby, grabbed him by the back of his T-shirt and sent him against the wall, his body collapsed to the ground with pieces of brick falling with him. Simon was in a mad rage; he walked towards the vampire, took his head in his hands and with a sharp blow turned it around, reducing the vampire to ashes.

Simon rushed towards Raphael, who was still on the ground, with blood flowing from his belly, arms and neck. He was half unconscious. Simon tore off a piece of his T-shirt and pressed it against his neck to make a tourniquet. Raphael groaned in pain and had difficulty keeping his eyes open.

"No, no, stay with me Raph, don't close your eyes. I'll call for backup."

Raphael looked at Simon. "You're beautiful when you're worried." He fainted; a black hole filled his mind.

~~~~~

\+ 1.

After the incident with the vampire, Simon had called the clan and Magnus, they came to their rescue, and Magnus had made a portal to the hotel and healed Raphael in a few minutes. Actually the injuries were minimal, at least for a vampire, it's just that Raphael had lost a lot of blood; hence the loss of consciousness, there had been more fear than harm.

But everything was fine now; everything was back to normal or almost normal. Simon had become a real father hen with Raphael; it was as if they had swapped roles. The other members of the clan thought it was adorable. At least now Raphael knew how Simon felt when he was always behind his back and Simon understood Raphael's concern.

They understood each other even better than before, this event had brought them closer together, and they had become fusional. Their respect and friendship had grown into something more, they both knew it, but neither of them wanted to take the first step, out of fear, in the meantime they enjoyed each other's company, small discreet but equivocal touches on top of that.

They were alone in the hotel, the other members of the clan had gone out for the night, but Simon and Raphael had preferred to stay at home.

They were sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching a superhero movie, Simon had chosen.

Simon had his head on Raphael's shoulder and Raphael had his arm around Simon's shoulders.

Simon was very concentrated on the film, while Raphael wasn't watching it, all he saw was Simon. He observed his reactions, his eyes that widened when something incredible happened, even though he already knew the film, his mouth that reproduced the lines of the film as well as the characters. He was beautiful; Raphael almost thanked Camille for having transformed him. He would never have thought he had someone like Simon in his life and even less had feelings for him, he was his sunshine.

"You're beautiful." Whispered Raphael in Simon's ear.

Simon looked up at him. "I haven't done anything."

"I know."

Simon smiled at him, a genuine smile that made Raphael want to kiss him, which he did. Simon returned the kiss and the film was forgotten.

~~~~~

+2.

After their kiss, Simon and Raphael had discussed their feelings, their relationship and their future.

They had been together for 6 months and live a perfect love. In public they remained discreet, but in private there was plenty of evidence of affection and love.

The hotel was quiet, almost silent and empty, except for Simon and Raphael who were making love tenderly. Raphael pushed his hips against Simon, slowly but precisely, reaching his prostate with intensity with each blow, and he saw in Simon's face that he would soon reach his peak.

"There, at that very moment, you are beautiful, _mi angel_. Lying on our sheets, naked, your head thrown back in ecstasy, your hair forming a halo on the cushion, the sweat beading from your forehead, your eyelids closed, your eyelashes caressing your cheeks, your mouth telling me how good I am doing you, your body contracting around my cock as I hammer you. You're naturally beautiful _mi amor_ , but you look like a god when you're about to come for me."

Simon had opened his eyes at the end of Raphael's statement. He was speechless; he hadn't even felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why are you crying, my love?"

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, I never thought anyone could love me so much."

"Me too, _mi sol_. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, let alone feel this way about each other, I couldn't have dreamed of it."

"I love you so much. And I hope that what I see in your eyes when you look at me, you see in mine, too."

"I love you, too, for all eternity. And yes, I do."

Their hands intertwined and with one last push, they came together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
